Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Beyond Stars and Moons
Japanese Fan-name: ポケモン不思議のダンジョン：スターとムーン：パワー目覚め (Pokemon Fushigi no Dungeon: Sutā to mūn: Pawā mezame (Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Stars and Moons: The Power Awakened) Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Beyond Stars and Moons (PMDBSM) is a game made by an anonymous creator who was inspired by Pokemon Sage which was known for a while as Pokemon generation \vp\. This game has a Demo and lots more! History The Creator of the game was very bored at the time. She was like: "Hmm... What game should I make next?" She's in-progress for PMDXY but failed due to the fact that she got tired of doing the same game OVER AND OVER again. She looked and found the beautiful designs of Generation \vp\ (Pokemon Sage). So she said "Let's do some Make-ception here..." and PMDBSM was born! Story (SPOILERS) The Story is Fragmented into Chapters. She is planning to make 10 Chapters, the Final one being leaving your Partner. Here they are: Chapter 1: The Eternal Winter You wake up as a Fakemon (Mind the filler), not knowing what Fakemon you are, you team up with a Bluffin, who dreams of making and leading an Exploration Team. You thought he was joining bossy Wigglytuff's Guild, but Bluffin decides to make his own. So you join him, not knowing where to go next. He tells you that there's an Eternal Winter causing the snow to the beach, so you reference the movie ''Frozen ''and your partner doesn't know what it is. But you soon say nevermind. So you Go into a Dungeon and Go into the cave where you make your Guild. Penglacier comes in saying: "I'll change ur sign for... idk, a small fee?" saying yes continues the story, saying no causes you to start all over (if you didn't save your game...). The same situation happens when you're becoming leader. But soon you rescue a Capig, and then you go onto the next chapter... Chapter 2: Past Memories While going through the next Dungeon, you meet a Fakemon called Orangutao. He tells you your past and all that good stuff when you're a Human. So you soon go back explaining that you wanna be a Human again. But soon realize you gotta help your partner. You do a couple missions, the end happens for this chapter... Chapter 3: Broken Love Oh gee... Get ready for the Fanfics... Its another Romeo and Juliet Story, but with Growmeo and Tuliep. So when Growmeo gets banished, you have to transfer Tuliep to Growmeo, being then together and saved from Capullily and Montegrew. So yeah. Chapter 4: The Thief When you were just getting back to normal, somebody steals Tozeko's Artifact. A Thief named Somberado takes the artifact to summon the legendaries. You go through another Dungeon... You get the story xD Though Somberado took a fake artifact, so he basically Tozeko lied and said he took another artifact to summon a Pebblosa instead, so it was a troll. Chapter 5: Pokemon War 1 Thanks to the servere cold, Pokemon started to argue about Artifacts being stolen, when they arn't. So it's a battle against the Top 5 Guilds who got into the War. They fought and your guild won, being said that they weren't stolen at all, they were hypnotised by some sort of cold-hearted Pokemon, LITERALLY! More coming soon... Category:Video Games Category:Games